Ark: The Island
by Xero16
Summary: I couldn't remember. Remember any little detail about me. I was trapped. Within my own mind, and this new world I must face on my own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Everything was different. Everything seemed so unreal. I could hear sounds bouncing in my ears, tempting me to grasp onto them. Teasing and snickering. But I couldn't reach them. My body was limp, floating in a black sea of wonders. Leaving everything I once knew and once was, behind.

Like a timer, my eyes shot open; instantly being blinded by the blazing sunlight. The second I sat up, I noticed the diamond-like jewel implanted in the underside of my forearm. I scratched at it, but it looked as if it was a part of me now. My hands dug into the hot sand, trying to find some sort of comfort as I take in the world in front of me.

Massive trees reached towards the blue sky, begging to be taken away and hidden from the aggressive sea. Birds sang with chirps and carelessness. Mountains stood tall and proud, tempting anyone who dares try to climb them. The air was warm and refreshing. As I took a deep breath of the salty air, my lungs crackled, like I haven't used them for years. I could feel "dust" brush off of them as the muscles moved up and down.

Suddenly I heard a snort from an animal; a sound that I haven't heard before, or so I recall. I turned around and quickly scamper to my feet as I saw the three-horned creature. I bent down, trying not to startle him. Those horns could kill me before I even knew what was happening. I silently watched him, grazing and wagging his tail without a worry. Every step he took shook the earth little by little. I stood in awe for a moment until something within me told me to go and create weapons and tools.

I turned around and jogged over to a tree. I collected some branches and started to gather stones. Once I had enough supplies, I started making an Axe and a hatchet. Once that was done, I quickly gathered more supplies and made a few spears. I didn't know what this place was, and what dangers it held. But I needed to be prepared.

With the spear in hand and my other items stored within the strange diamond-like jewel, I started my journey downstream. I heard a scream above me and jerked my head up to see a huge bird soaring across the sky. I watched in wonder at it dived down into the water and quickly caught a fish within its sharp beak. I smiled at the creature, it was amazing. I turned and dashed down the beach, what other beautiful creatures did this land hold within its wonders?

As I contained to run I saw a structure in the distance, were there other people here like me? I slowed to a stop and cautiously approached the building. It looked to be made out of thatch and stone. I noticed a fire that was no longer burning in front of the shredded up door, there was some leftover meat on it as well. I picked up the meat, it was still warm. I snapped my head towards the door and slowly went to open what was left of it. I slowly crept in and to my surprise, no one was home. The place was a mess, papers, plants, rocks, tools, where scattered everywhere. Whoever was living here must have left in a hurry.

I went over to a table with equipment to build and noticed some scrolls that seemed like instructions for building who knows what. Quickly I snatched them, I didn't know what I needed them for, but they would be handy later. The sun gazed through a window, casting a light over a sparkling red mess. I looked over and to my shock it was blood!

That sparked alarm in me, and I quickly salvaged what I could and bolted out of the hut. I didn't want to stick around as my instincts told me to continue running. As I was about 100 feet away I heard a deep rumble coming from the woods. I look behind me to see a creature 3 times my size. It had two horns above its piercing olive eyes, and a set of razor-sharp teeth to match his powerful appearance that was made to kill. He lifted his snout up in the air, sniffing the gust of wind that brushed past his red scales. Suddenly he spotted me, making my heart sink.

Feeling the ground shake from the running creature, I pushed my legs as fast as they could go. With every ounce in his body, the creature ran towards me. Every muscle in his legs moved, while his roar sent fear across the land. To my left, I see some rocks. Trembling, I make a sharp turn to the left and bolted towards the rocks. I could feel the creature's hot breath down my neck. Without thinking, I slid under a pile of rocks and hide. I felt a crash as the creature landed face first into the pile of rocks that hide me from the bone-crushing teeth.

Crawling to the back of the little cave and I quickly turned around just in time to see an eye staring deep into my own. I stared back, trying to figure out what this being was trying to say to me. His eyes sparkled and glowed. With a snort, the creature soon gave up on his hunt and continued on his way. Leaving me dumbfounded and panicked; just what sort of place was I?


	2. Chapter 2

After I doubled checked that outside was safe, I slowly edged out and made a quick bolt to the shimmering water. If that beast came from the woods, there's no way that I would dare to explore where he came from! I looked behind at the tall and daunting woods which caused a shiver to run down my spine. I continue to trail down the beach as my toes dig into the hot sand. I now start to realize that I am only wearing short shorts and a tank top. I try and think of something that I could make. I would kill for a nice pair of running shoes, but that wouldn't happen. I try and think logically, what could I make with the items around here. Finally, an idea pops into my head.

Noticing some grass growing in the distance, I ran over and gather some materials. Now I needed to find some hide, but that involves one problem. I would have to go hunting. But for what?!

I take a deep breath, smelling the salt air of the ocean, in order to try and calm myself down. Freaking out would get me nowhere. A matter of fact, it would get me killed. Flashbacks of what just happened reply to my mind. I feel the wind tangle itself in my hair and the sounds of birds ring in my ears. Suddenly, an idea rises.

Looking around, I spot a small blue figure in the distance. Grasping my spear, I quickly advance towards the creature. As I appear closer, I notice that the bird-like animal was completely oblivious to its surroundings. It cooed, flapping its tail feathers as it went on its way. With every step, it wobbled, landing unsteadily each time. I stood watching the animal, it was sad that this bird would soon be my prey. It was cute and ugly at the same time as it casually ate some berries on a nearby bush. I noticed some other creatures in the distance. One looked to be the same species, but the one behind it didn't. It had a frill around its neck, and what looks like to be sharp claws on its toes and fingers. I definitely didn't want him to notice me, or for me to go near it.

Swinging my spear, I quickly killed the animal. Then I made a fire by the beach and some rocks that created a natural shelter. I skinned the animal, cleaned it, and cooked it. I left the hideout to dry.

The sky started to turn a stunning violet color. I gazed at the sky as the sun dropped down from the sky and the mysterious moon made its appearance in the sky. The moon sparkled brightly, casting shadows across the beach that left me in an anxious mood. Every shape, every movement, sent me into a line of panic.

After my dinner was consumed, I crafted the hide I had and the material I collected into some hide boots. I immediately slipped them on, giving my sore feet a break from the scorching hot sand.

Snapping my head towards the trees, I abruptly heard a strange noise; one that didn't sound too friendly either. Immediately scampering to my feet, I decided it was better to be on higher ground.

Putting one foot above the other, I climbed to the top of the rocks that housed the cave. My feet dangled over the edge above the fire that I forgot to put out. I should probably get some sleep, but a floating tower in the distance sparked my interest.

The strange tower was glowing red. It was split off in the middle by four. A huge glowing diamond was plastered on the top. Obelisk. The name seemed to roll off my tongue as if I had spoken about it before. I tried to dig deep into my brain. Trying to remember any detail I could about the obelisk. But all that I was left with was this drawing need to go to that tower.

I shake my head, it was so frustrating that I couldn't remember anything. It was like my mind was a blank slate like someone had come and deleted every file in my brain. I couldn't even remember what I was called!

Letting out a sigh of frustration, I collapsed backward and closed my eyes. If I couldn't fall asleep, at least I could rest my eyes.


End file.
